1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight with mouth support and associated controls and more particularly pertains to supporting a flashlight by the mouth of the user and controlling its operation by the users mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flashlights of various designs having a wide variety of supports and controls is known in the prior art. More specifically, various designs having a wide variety of supports and controls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a flashlight while working in dark or dimly lit areas, the support and control of the flashlight being done by a large number of techniques are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,884 to Maglica a flashlight holder clamp assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,546 to Burdi discloses a flashlight holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5 034 862 to Liston discloses a multiposition flashlight holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,092 to Olbermann, Jr. discloses a flashlight with accessory holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.332,500 to Churchill discloses the design of a mouth supported flashlight.
In this respect, the flashlight with mouth support and associated controls according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a flashlight by the mouth of the user and controlling its operation by the users mouth.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flashlight with mouth support and associated controls which can be used for supporting a flashlight by the mouth of the user and controlling its operation by the users mouth. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.